I Guess I Left You In The Dark
by allal0ngthewatcht0wer
Summary: "She's not the first girl to break up with you over your profession, and she won't be the last." One Shot. Brody-centric. Mentions of Westberry. Inspired by the song "Mouth Shut" by The Veronicas


**I was listening to "Mouth Shut" by The Veronicas and couldn't get Brody out of my head. **

~.~.~

She's not the first girl to break up with you over your profession, and she won't be the last.

She's not the first girl to be disgusted over it, and she certainly won't be the last.

That doesn't make it any easier for you though.

You're not proud of what you do. You don't do it because you want to.

You do it because you're desperate. It's a tough world out there. Everyone's got to get by somehow.

~.~.~

_"Not everyone has doting daddies who pay their bills."_

She has no idea.

Her dads send over her rent money whenever she needs it. She's unemployed. Never worked a day in her life, aside from things like babysitting and walking dogs.

Your parents cut you off the minute you'd finished high school and turned down a scholarship to the University of Montana to come to New York and pursue acting. Your family's not big on the arts. You weren't an athlete, and your grades, while decent, were nothing to write home about. This was it for you.

You had a "normal" job for a while; you worked at an Italian restaurant, but you lost your job after six months when the restaurant went broke.

You were desperate. At one point, homeless. Twice, you were tempted to drop out and return home, heartbroken and ashamed. But you quickly realised that there were things about you that could help you get by. You'd changed. You got taller, stronger. Girls liked you. You'd turned from a dorky kid into a handsome young guy, and you could use that to your advantage.

You go to NYADA so you can be an actor. Every day is an acting experience for you. You pretend to be this suave, sexually confident guy, and you pretend that you're enjoying what you're doing.

You met her in the showers. You're both moisturising. You take care of your body, of your appearance, because you need to. Because you do everything it takes to get by. People make fun of you for your moisturising routine, or your long workouts, but they don't know the reason you do it all.

~.~.~

You honestly didn't think your relationship would go the way it did. When you first met her, she was hung up over her ex, and insisting that anything between you would be nothing more than friendly. But before you know it, you're spending nights at her apartment, she invites you to move in, and you clash with her roommates, both of whom are extremely wary of you and watch you like a hawk. Strangely, you don't hate either of them. They're looking out for their friend. You'd do the same for your friends, or if it was one of your sisters.

You don't even hate _him_.

You should. You might have gone behind her back, but _he's_ no better for her than you are. _He's_ possessive. Violent. Insensitive. You heard in passing about how _he_ outed Santana and called Kurt a fag. You never say anything about _him_ to her though. You know that it's always been _him_ all along. God knows why.

~.~.~

You wonder if you should have told her from the start. Would she have loved you if she'd known?

This was never meant to last.

You should have never gone this far.

It's too late though, and you can't go back.

Somehow, you've got to be an actor every day, and play the part of the confident, mature, well-adjusted guy who broke up with his girlfriend and is okay about it.

It's nothing you haven't done before.

~.~.~

**A/N: I hope you liked this story. It's just a little one-shot. I really liked Brody's character, and I thought this song fits his situation really well: being in a relationship with someone and having a secret that you've kept hidden, and you've started to develop strong feelings for this person, but you're afraid to reveal your secret because you think they'll stop loving you and break up with you over it, and unfortunately for Brody, that's what happened. **

**(Fun fact: Dean Geyer, aka Brody Weston, used to date one of the Veronicas a few years ago...can't remember if it was Lisa or Jess) **


End file.
